


Headcanons

by rach (riottkick)



Series: 1 million words [14]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Mentions of it at least), Anal Fingering, F/F, First Dates, First Time, Four Horsewomen, Heel Becky, NSFW Alphabet, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/rach
Summary: Headcanons posted here straight from my Tumblr: riottkickWill include WWE and other wrestling





	1. First Date with Billie Kay

-You’d be super nervous

But she would text you that everything will be okay

Billie would pick you up

But, she’d actually walk to your front door to get you

She would definitely open the car door for you

“We’re going to that great Italian restaurant tonight” she’d say

You would smile because you told her about that restaurant weeks ago and how you wanted to try it

You were still nervous, and she could tell

“Don’t worry (Your Name), I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

You believe her, and you begin to relax more

You two get along with each other really well, and she laughs at your jokes

After the dinner, she takes you to the park so you can look at the stars

The park is peaceful, and you two talk for hours

When she takes you home, she walks you to the door

She kisses your cheek, and tells you goodnight


	2. First Time With Natalya

\- It was your first time

\- She planned the whole day for the two of you.

\- Making you your favorite meal 

\- Lighting candles, so the room was dark, but you could still see

\- “I hope you like the dinner.” she’d say.

\- She knew you loved it, but still wanted to make sure.

\- “Nattie, it’s fantastic. I love it.”

\- Once you two were finished, she told you to leave them. She’ll get them later.

\- You blew out the candles, because she was already forgetting about them.

\- Once you two were upstairs, you began to take your clothes off.

\- “Sweetheart, not so fast. I want to do it.”

\- Leaving marks on your neck, in between telling you that you’re beautiful.

\- Finally when you had no clothes on, Nattie pushed you lightly on your back.

\- “You’re wet, (You’re Name). Are you ready?” she’d ask, gently pushing your legs apart.

\- Laying down on her stomach, she got between your legs.

\- Biting your thighs, she wanted to keep this going as long as possible.

\- When she licked your clit the first time, you gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

\- She’d ask, “You okay, sweetheart?”

\- “Y-Yeah”

\- She’d slide a finger in as she continued to tease your clit.

\- She would add another finger after awhile, and go as fast as she could. At first.

\- “I want this to last a little longer.” 

\- Finally after a few slower thrusts, she went fast again. Curling her fingers to hit your g-spot.

\- Finally, you came on her fingers.

\- Rubbing your clit as you rode out your orgasm.

\- “Your turn, Nattie.”

\- She shook her head, “You’re getting another orgasm. Then it’ll be my turn.”


	3. A, G, K, O, P, U. NSFW Alphabet (Heel Becky)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Depending on the scene and how rough it was, Becky would do different things. If humiliation was involved, she'd cuddle you and tell you how beautiful you are and how much she loves you. If she just spanked me as punishment, she'd rub lotion on your ass and sometimes gentle sex. Mostly it would involve cuddling and her telling you you did a good job.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Becky is usually serious when it comes to sex, usually after you two are done, and laying down she laughs about stuff. She likes intense so she tries to keep her laughing to a bare minimum. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Becky has a lot of kinks. Her main ones are orgasm denial, spanking, sometimes the ***** kink. She has more, and is always willing to try something new.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She loves giving you oral, but she also loves receiving it. The sounds you make drive her crazy, and so she keeps wanting to hear them. When she receives it, she's rough and messy, and you both love it.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

The pace usually is fast and rough, but sometimes slow and rough. On special occasions it's slow and sensual 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Becky loves teasing, and when you whine she's always satisfied. She loves hearing you beg for her, but she doesn't give in easily. Some days, she'll give in especially if you two haven't seen each other in awhile.


	4. C, E, K, O, P, U, Z. NSFW Alphabet (Charlotte Flair)

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Charlotte loves coming in your mouth and on your face. For you, she loves when you come in her mouth and she loves kissing you after.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Charlotte is very experienced when it comes to sex. She knows exactly what you want and how you want it. As well as she knows exactly how to make you squirm. She's also really good at talking dirty to you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

On some nights she loves being called queen, but other nights she loves being called Daddy. She's big on verbal humiliation, spanking, choking, face slapping, and a lot more. She's also got a thing for you sucking on her strap.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Charlotte prefers giving because she loves hearing the noises you make. How you beg her to not stop and keeping going. As well as every time your close, she pulls away to bite your thighs.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Charlotte is definitely fast and rough 95% of the time. She loves being rough because she knows you love it as much as she does. But she always checks in to see if you're okay.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Charlotte loves to tease. She could make you beg for days if she wanted because she loves hearing your whines. The more you beg the more she's likely to give you what you want (on a good day).

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After making sure you're okay, she usually falls asleep quickly. When she's in a cuddling mood, it usually takes her long because she wants her arms around you.


	5. Kaitlyn NSFW Alphabet (A, G, K, L, T)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
If she spanked you, she'd tell you did an amazing job. As well as rubbing lotion on your ass (which sometimes would lead to gentle sex). If it was rough sex, she'd run you a bath and would get you a glass of water. She'd ask if she was too rough, but you would reassure her that you were okay. She'd also cuddle with you.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Kaitlyn (for the most part) is serious, but occasionally she will laugh and smile because she loves you so much. Also when you're underneath her, she loves to admire your beauty.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
She has the d**** kink, and loves to call herself it. She's into spanking, hair pulling, orgasm denial, verbal degradation, and humiliation. She also loves watching you touch yourself. As well as ruining your orgasms.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere she can have you, she loves. Whether it be under the table while at dinner. In the bathroom at a party, anywhere.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Kaitlyn does own a few. She loves her strap, as well as her Hitachi wand. She'll use the Hitachi wand on you when she feels like ruining your orgasms for a few hours.


	6. Killer Kelly NSFW Alphabet (A, B, J, K, L, M, O, Z)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
After a long rough night, Kelly loves giving you massage. She'll tell you how good you did, and sometimes they turn into soft sex. She enjoys cuddling with you, having you in her arms makes her feel good.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Her favorite body part on herself would be her fingers. She loves feeling your skin, as well pleasuring you with them.

Her favorite body part on you would be your legs. How smooth they are, she loves feeling them when she's laying next to you (post sex).

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Kelly doesn't masturbate, but she will if she's watching you get yourself off. She'd rather your hands on her instead of her own.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
She's into orgasm denial, begging, choking, handcuffs, face slapping. Kelly's also really into watching you pleasure yourself.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Kelly prefers the bedroom, but sometimes she likes to explore other places. If you two are going to a party, she might fuck you in your car before going in. She's not into places where it's easier to get caught.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Whenever you bite your lip, it ends up with you getting fucked.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Kelly prefers giving than receiving, but will never say no to it. She takes her time, and loves when you beg her to keep going. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
She doesn't fall asleep fast. Usually after you've fallen asleep she'll start to.


	7. Tumblr Headcanons (This or That)

Charlotte Flair

**Dirty Talk or Degradation? For Charlotte.**

Charlotte is into both. She loves verbally degrading you, but sometimes she’s in the mood for equal dirty talk. When she does verbally degrade you, she makes sure to give you aftercare, and let’s you know you did really good!

Billie Kay

**Pillow princess or power bottom with Billie Kay please.**

****Billie is a power bottom (depends on who she’s with. She’s a top with most). No matter what, she likes to be in control. Whether she’s topping or bottoming, she loves being in control!** **

******Video Call Masturbation or Sexy Selfies?** ** **

****Billie would be more into Sexy selfies, because she loves seeing what you’re wearing, and how wet you are after she’s given you instructions.** **

****Liv Morgan** **

******Edging or Multiple Rounds? Liv** ** **

****Liv would definitely be into both!! She’d either fuck you for multiple rounds, or edge you foe multiple rounds, and every time, she’d ruin your orgasms. Unless she wasn’t edging you. If she wasn’t, each round would end after you’ve come for her!** **

****Rhea Ripley** **

******Biting or sucking with Rhea Ripley** ** **

****Rhea would definitely be into biting. She loves seeing the marks she makes on you. Especially if they’re a little visible. She wouldn't overly do it on places you couldn’t cover up. But she also loves hearing the noises you make when she bites you.** **


	8. Lita (Smut Headcanons)

Z: Zoo (Their animalistic qualities in the bedroom)

Lita loves scratching and biting, she'll bite you during foreplay. Which she enjoys doing because not only does she like it, but you love it. She bites and scratches you during sex, and ever after. The sounds you make drive her crazy, which ends up leading to round two.

L: Likes (What they like in the bedroom)

Lita loves rough sex, she's into BDSM (especially the use of ropes), and she loves teasing. But on special occasions, she loves being gentle, as well as giving you pleasure. Pleasuring you makes her happy!

S: Safe Word (How often is the safe word used? Why?)

It's rare for you to use it, but when you do, it's if the ropes are hurting. Lita is always quick to help you out, and get you out of them. She'll ask if you're okay, and if you need anything.


	9. Ruby Riott  (NSFW alphabet letters G, R, and W)

_G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_

Ruby is serious most of the time, she loves being intense. But sometimes she can't help but to laugh for no reason, which gets you laughing. Usually the laughing goes on for quite a bit, but you two pick up where you left off really quickly. 

_R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

Ruby loves to experiment with you, and every single night you try something new, she's very patient and understanding. Sometimes she tries new things that you've already done! She doesn't take too much risks, in fear that she might hurt you.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Ruby is really into anal, and she found it out when you were pleasuring her. (She sometimes is a power bottom with you) She trusted you enough to slip a finger inside of her, and ever since then, she loves a lot of anal. (Of course, it took more than once to get to anything bigger than three fingers)


	10. Scarlett Bordeaux NSFW Alphabet letters J, R, T, V

_J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)_

Scarlett usually doesn't masturbate because most of the time, she doesn't need to. She has you. Whether she's fucking you, or having you pleasure her, she gets off. If she happens to pleasure herself, it's usually in front of you as a punishment.

_R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

Scarlett usually sticks to what she knows and what she's used to. Although, sometimes when you want to try something new, she'll try it with you after researching it.

_T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_

I see her into both men and women, and with both she uses a strapon. For herself however, she personally doesn't like toys, except for a glass dildo. Which is very rare for her to use it.

_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

When she's fucking her partner, she isn't too loud, but loves whispering things in their ear. She moans softly while she fucks them, but when she gets fucked she's much louder.


	11. Taya Valkyrie NSFW Alphabet (Letters N, S, F, W)

_N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_

Taya would never do anything you didn't like, as well as she would never try and hurt you. Especially if you were in a submissive role. I see her more as a soft dom!! She's not into spanking (giving or receiving because I see her as a switch.)

_S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_

Taya can last hours, and can go multiple rounds. She doesn't get tired easily, so when she stops, it's usually because her partner is tired. After a bit of rest, Taya will get her partner going again. 

_F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)_

When her partner is topping, she prefers being on top. Whether it's cowgirl, or reverse cowgirl, she just loves being on top. If she's topping, she loves missionary because she loves choking her partner. Taya also really likes her partner's being on top while she's topping them because she absolutely loves watching them ride her strapon.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Taya really loves watching her partner's being pleasured by others. This is when she completely trusts her partner, because I feel like she's big on trust! She loves the sounds and faces they make while being fucked. She'll sit right in front of the two while it happens.


	12. Shayna Baszler NSFW Alphabet letters A, K, W

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

Shayna loves to cuddle after sex, to wrap her arms around you is her favorite thing. She'll tell you that you did a good job, and that she's proud of you. If she spanked you during foreplay, or during sex, she'll give you a massage, that sometimes leads to soft sex. Depending if you want food or something to drink, she'll make it for you while you rest in bed.

_K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)_

Shayna is really into being called Daddy, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Boot Worship, Orgasm Denial, She's also really big on Finger Sucking as well.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

On Special occasions, such as your birthday or anniversary, Shayna would let you top her. If it was something you wanted, she'd be okay with it. Since she's a dom, she would power bottom for you.


	13. Four Horsewomen NSFW Alphabet Letters: A, O, V, W

**Bayley**

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

Bayley loves giving you a lot of affection after having sex. Whether it's rough sex or soft and loving sex, you always get cuddles and kisses. She'll make sure you're okay, and she'll ask if you want water. Although, sometimes you tell her you're okay, but she'll still get you the water.

_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_

Bayley prefers receiving, but she'll never not give. She absolutely loves the sounds you make, so she'll never pass up an opportunity. She's quite skilled, and knows exactly what you want.

_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

Bayley isn't as loud as you, but she's not super quiet. She moans, but when she's fucking you, she sometimes make quiet grunts. Which you love, sometimes she'll get self conscious and you reassure her.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Bayley is really into anal, whether it be giving or receiving. Everything to do with it. She also loves when you power bottom, she's more of a service top.

**Sasha**

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

Sasha isn't really a cuddler, but she'll always make sure you're okay. She worries a lot that she might of hurt you, but when you reassure her you're okay, it helps her relax. She'll kiss you, and stroke your hair until you fall asleep.

_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_

She prefers giving over receiving, but knows you love pleasuring her just as much. Sasha is rough with oral, she loves gripping your thighs. She'll occasionally finger you when she's giving, but she prefers to just use her tongue.

_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

Sasha is _very_ loud and vocal. She makes sure you know she's about to come, or how good you're doing. When she fucks you with her strap, she loves to tell you how good you're taking it.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Sasha sometimes likes to bottom, but it would have to be someone she completely trusts. Usually she's the top every time. But when she gets in the mood, she’ll ask if you want to top. However, she is always in control.

 **Charlotte**

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

Charlotte loves to cuddle. Sometimes after sex, Charlotte will give you massages. Feeling your warm skin after fucking you is something she loves to do. Whether it's tracing her fingers over your skin, or just holding your hand, she loves it all. If you two were doing a scene, Charlotte would put lotion on your ass, if she spanked you, and would ask of you were okay. She would tell you how good you did, and how proud she was of you!

_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_

Charlotte loves both equally. She loves having you between her legs while she grabs your hair tightly. She loves to bite your thighs, loves to tease you until you're begging. 

_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

Charlotte isn't too loud nor too quiet, she's very vocal when she's close to coming. Although, she makes sure you're screaming before you two are tired. She loves hearing the noises you make and that she's the one causing them.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Charlotte loves bringing Becky into the mix sometimes, and of course you're more than okay with it. (She always makes sure you're okay with it each time before inviting Becky over). Either she'll watch Becky fuck you, or she joins in. You don't mind it either, because you're the center of attention.

**Becky**

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

Becky loves cuddling, she loves to lay there with your back against her chest after a night of rough sex. Listening your breath go from heavy to slow is very calming to her. She'll sometimes get up to take her strap off, and get you some water or something to snack on while you rest. On special occasions, after she'll take a bath with you, which leads to gentle sex. 

_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_

Becky prefers giving more than receiving, but will never refuse to receive. She's very skilled in what she does, especially with you. She knows what makes you tick. When she performs oral on you, she doesn't like to tease all too much.

_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

Becky is usually quiet, but when you get her to come, she's very loud. She loves when you beg for her to fuck you, and have denying you, she'll give in.

_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

She's very much into wearing a collar herself. Becky is dominant, but she really enjoys wearing one while she fucks you.


	14. Becky Lynch Anger Headcanon

When Becky is angry, she loves to workout, or even run. It helps hee blow off steam before confronting the issue when she's too angry to think straight. If you two had a fight, Becky will go for a walk (if it was a bad argument), and when she comes back the two of you will sit and talk. Becky wouldn't want to say things that she wouldn't be able to take back.


End file.
